k_onfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yui Hirasawa
Yui Hiraswa 'jest główną bohaterką serii mangi i anime K-ON! Jest gitarą prowadzącą i wokalistką w zespole Popołudniowa Herbatka (Ho-kago Tea Time). Charakter Yui jest dość rozleniwioną i przyjazną osobą, na początku serii miała problem z wybraniem klubu, ale widząc ogłoszenie w którym poszukują nowych członków, do klubu muzycznego postanowiła dołączyć. Dziewczyna jest też lekkomyślna, myślała, że jeśli dołączy do klubu lekkiej muzyki, dostanie grę na kastetach albo harmonijce. Mimo to, została i jest gitarą prowadzącą. Osiągnięcia w szkole młodej gitarzystki są zagadką, raz musi pisać poprawkę, a następnie dostaje maksymalną liczbę punktów (przy małej pomocy Mio i wypieków Tsumugi). Jeśli chodzi o naukę gry na gitarze, we wszystkim pomagały jej przyjaciółki (najbardziej Mio) Nauczyła ją jak grać na gitarze i czym się kierować w jej kupnie. Wygląd Yui jest niską dziewczyną, o lekko opalonej karnacji posiadającą brązowe włosy i krótkie zmierzwione włosy o tym samym kolorze, spięte z boku dwoma żółtymi spinkami. Licealistka nosi mundurek w który skład wchodzą: jasnoniebieska krótka spódnica, granatowa marynarka, pod którą znajduję się biała koszula, czarne rajstopy i wstążka oznaczającą do której chodzi klasy (jej wstążka jest niebieska) W mundurku letnim nosi tą samą spódnicę i rajstopy, ale nie ma już na sobie marynarki, zamiast niej nosi cienki beżowy sweterek bez rękawów. Historia Dzieciństwo Yui Hirasawa jest najstarszą córką rodziny Hirasawa. Ui Hirasawa, jej jedyne rodzeństwo, jest o rok młodszy i obie mają bliskie, czułe więzi. Ponieważ ich rodzice często podróżowali w interesach, Yui zwykle opiekowała się Ui, bardziej dojrzałą, choć młodszą. W Boże Narodzenie wczesnym dzieciństwie Yui próbowała spełnić życzenie Ui na "białe święta", umieszczając nadzienie poduszki na drzewie przed domem. Naturalnie jej czyny przyniosły ciężkie baty ze strony ojca. Nodoka powstrzymała Yui przed zjedzeniem długopisu. Yui również zbliżyło się do Nodoki Manabe we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Po raz pierwszy zwróciła się do Nodoki w przedszkolu, sugerując, że robią razem zdjęcia. Gdy Nodoka narysowała pysznie wyglądające jabłko, Yui pomyślała, że kredka będzie tak pyszna, jak wyglądało jabłko i spróbowała go zjeść. Nodoka zdołała ją powstrzymać, a od tego czasu obaj są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze uczęszczali na zajęcia w szkole, a Nodoka w końcu przyzwyczaiła się do pomocy Yui, pomimo wszystkich problemów, które spowodowała Yui, jak zapomnienie o zakupie składnika, któremu miała służyć podczas lekcji gotowania. Od najmłodszych lat Yui buduowałą silny związek z ich dobrym sąsiadem Tomim Ichimonjim. Po ukończeniu gimnazjum została przyjęta do liceum Sakuragaoka. Obecny czas W pierwszym dniu kariery w szkole średniej Yui pomyliła się, myśląc, że spóźniła się do szkoły i zaczęła śpieszyć się do swojej nowej szkoły, pozostawiając siostrę zakłopotaną. Po przybyciu do szkoły była podekscytowana myślą o byciu uczniem szkoły średniej. Po jakimś czasie zastanawia się, do jakiego klubu powinna dołączyć i dochodzi do wniosku, by wybrać Light Music Club. Później, po podjęciu decyzji, zapytany przez Nodokę, dlaczego wybrała Light Music Club, wyraża ona, jak łatwo byłoby jej być w klubie, ponieważ ona wie, jak grać w kastaniety, mając retrospekcję od kiedy była w przedszkole grające na wyżej wymienionym instrumencie. Następnie Yuika odwiedza salon nauczycielski, aby pomóc pani Yamanaka w ich klasie, ale z powodu jej niezręcznego zachowania i zwrócenia uwagi na dwójkę innych uczniów, przypadkowo upuszcza papiery Yamanaki na podłogę i uderza ją w biurko, zanim wstrząśnięty je przyniesie. do klasy. Wkrótce Yui postanawia w końcu odwiedzić salę muzyczną, w której jest Light Music Club, z początku trochę zdenerwowaną i przesadnie myślącą o klubie, zanim przywita ją prezes klubu, Ritsu Tainaka, która była jedną z dziewcząt. Widziała wcześniej w Teacher's Lounge. Z Ritsu zadowolona, że wreszcie ją poznaje, Yui zostaje następnie wprowadzona do innych członków klubu, basista Mio Akiyama i klawiszowiec Tsumugi Kotobuki. Instrument Po przyjęciu do Light Music Club, Yui dołącza do Mio, Ritsu i Mugi w sali muzycznej. Później Mio przypomina jej, że musi kupić gitarę tak szybko, jak to możliwe, aby mogła zacząć ćwiczyć na niej, a po ukończeniu szkoły dostaje 50 000 $ na dodatek. Yui wychodzi następnego dnia, by spotkać się z innymi, by kupić gitarę, ale po drodze zostaje rozproszona przez kilka rzeczy, w wyniku czego spóźnia się. Przybywają do sklepu muzycznego, w którym Yui widzi konkretną gitarę, do której natychmiast się przyciąga; a Gibson Les Paul.Ku jej zaskoczeniu, gitarze są zbyt drogie, by mogła sobie na nią pozwolić. Reszta klubu postanowiła podjąć pracę w niepełnym wymiarze godzin, aby jej pomóc, a Yui podziękował im wszystkim. Przez następne dwa dni ona i inni liczą samochody do badania natężenia ruchu, ale ona zaczyna czuć się źle, gdy musi polegać na innych, aby jej pomóc i decyduje się oddać pieniądze i kupić tańszą gitarę. Yui i inni wracają do sklepu muzycznego następnego dnia i, pomimo tego, co powiedziała, czuje się zdenerwowana, patrząc na gitarę, którą chciała kupić. Dla niej, Mio i Ritsu byli kompletnie zaskoczeni, Mugi mógł mieć pracownika w sklepie, aby obniżyć cenę Les Paula do tego, na co Yui może sobie pozwolić, na podekscytowanie Yui. Następnego dnia Yui z radością przedstawia swoją nową gitarę pozostałym jej przyjaciołom, ale wciąż musi się nauczyć, jak ją grać. Relacje 'Ui Hirasawa Ui to młodsza siostra Yui. Ale zamiast tego Ui działa bardziej jak "starsza siostra" Yui, ponieważ jest bardziej odpowiedzialna i dojrzała i opiekuje się starszą siostrą. Yui jest bardzo szczęśliwa, że może mieć Ui jako siostrę i bardzo ją kocha. Jest to udowodnione, gdy decyduje się na posiłek dla Ui, gdy zachorowała, opiekując się nią pomimo jej braku umiejętności gotowania w porównaniu do Ui. Yui dedykuje nawet jedną z pierwszych piosenek, które pisze do Ui. Nodoka Manabe Yui i Nodoka to bardzo bliscy przyjaciele, którzy znali się w przedszkolu i od tego czasu są przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa. O bliskości ich przyjaźni świadczy fakt, że chodzili razem do tego samego Gimnazjum, a nawet do tej samej Szkoły Średniej. Obie są najczęściej widziane razem, gdy Yui nie jest z resztą członków Light Music Club. [[Mio Akiyama|'Mio Akiyama']] Yui i Mio często słyną z tego, że nie są po tej samej stronie. Dojrzałość Mio często nie działa z dziecinną osobowością Yui. Yui ma tendencję do tego, aby tylko grać i ciągle zapominać o treningu, co zwykle powoduje irytację Mio. Podczas pierwszego spotkania Mio uczyła Yui podstaw gry na gitarze i podstawowych akordów gitarowych, które Yui uznała za zbyt trudne dla początkującego, jak ona. Mio często był zazdrosna o Yui za szybki metabolizm. Mio jest bardzo zaniepokojona swoją wagą i stara się nie jeść niczego, co zwiększy jej wagę. Z drugiej strony Yui zjada wszystko, ale nigdy nie zwiększa wagi, sprawiając, że Mio jest rozdrażniona i zazdrosna. Mimo to Yui zdołała zaimponować Mio swoją umiejętnością szybkiego uczenia się. Podczas pierwszego koncertu zespołu, kiedy Mio miała śpiewać, ale cierpiała na tremę, Yui powiedziała Mio, że wierzy w nią i wie, że Mio ćwiczyła piosenkę. Pozostali członkowie zespołu poszli w jego ślady, a występ zakończył się sukcesem. Ritsu Tainaka Pierwsze wrażenie Ritsu na temat Yui było takie, że była niezdarną, dziecinną i bezużyteczną dziewczyną bez tempa. Ale kiedy Yui dołączyła do Light Music Club, Ritsu stwierdziła, że źle ją osądziła. Wkrótce stali się naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Yui i Ritsu mają wiele wspólnego, takie jak ich leniwe i wyluzowane postawy. Mają też słodycze na smakołyki Tsumugiego i często jako pierwsi proponują przerwę podczas ćwiczeń. Yui zazwyczaj myśli, że Ritsu jest w tej samej łodzi co ona i rozczarowała się, gdy dowiedziała się, że Ritsu dobrze radzi sobie z egzaminami i dobrze troszczy się o bębny. Pomimo, że Ritsu czasem zachowuje się niedojrzale, czasami krytykuje dziwne zachowanie lub myśli Yui. Tsumugi Kotobuki Tsumugi po raz pierwszy spotkała Yui w pokoju świetlnym klubu muzycznego i zepsuła Yui słodycze i napoje, aby Yui był zainteresowana dołączeniem do klubu. Po dołączeniu do zespołu Mugi wykonała dla Yui sporo dobrej roboty, na przykład obniżając koszt gitary, którą Yui chciała kupić. Yui zawsze lubiła ciasta Mugi i nie może się doczekać, aby je zjeść. Mówi się, że bez przekąsek Mugi nie byłaby w stanie prawidłowo grać na gitarze. Podobnie jak Mio, Mugi jest bardzo zmartwiona swoją wagą i bardzo się irytuje, gdy Yui mówi o swoim szybkim metabolizmie. Azusa Nakano Po obejrzeniu występu Light Music Club podczas pierwszego przyjęcia, Azusa pomyślała, że Yui jest bardzo utalentowaną gitarzystką, w końcu ta myśl doprowadziła ją do dołączenia do klubu. Wkrótce jednak żałowała, że bardzo dobrze myśli o Yui i teraz myśli o niej jako o uczniu, który po prostu lubi zwlekać. Azusa podziwia Yui ze względu na jej pewne umiejętności, takie jak zdolność do oddalania się z powodu czystej determinacji, doskonałego nachylenia i sympatii do przyjaciół. Mimo że lepiej grać na gitarze niż Yui, twierdzi, że Yui grała na gitarze głównej ze względu na jej staż pracy (chociaż w niektórych utworach, zazwyczaj otwierając utwory, Azusa gra na gitarze głównej). Przed pierwszym koncertem Azusa, Yui byla chora i mało prawdopodobne, aby mógła grać. Azusa była tym, który poruszyła pomysł anulowania koncertu, ponieważ nie byłoby to dobre dla niczego, gdyby cały zespół nie byłby obecny w jej oczach. Kiedy Yui się pojawiła, Mio kazała jej przeprosić Azusę ponieważ to ona najbardziej się o nią martwiła. Yui natychmiast przywiązała się do Azusy, często przytulając ją i nadawała Azusowi przydomek "Azu-nyan" (-nyan to japoński sufiks związany z kotami) po przekonaniu jej, by spróbowała na parę kocich uszu i powiedziała "nyan", który będzie nadal używany przez Yui w całej serii. Azusa początkowo byłaby zirytowana zachowaniem Clintiego Yui, ale przyzwyczaiła się do niego i jej przezwiska nad tiime. Jednakże, gdy Yui przekroczyła linię, (na przykład próbując ją pocałować), Azusa nie powstrzymała się przed użyciem przemocy, aby ją powstrzymać, jak uderzenie jej twarzy przed szkolnym koncertem lub uderzenie łokciem w brzuch (kiedy myliła się błędnie Yui o pocałowaniu jej zamiast jej gitary). Wyluzowana osobowość Yui zwykle nie działa dobrze z bardziej pracowitą postacią Azusy, ale stały się one dość bliskie i potrafiły czasami współpracować, tak jak wtedy, gdy występowały w lokalnym pokazie talentów sąsiada Yui. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, pomimo próby ukrycia się przez jej surowość, Azusa lubi Yui i stają się bardzo blisko, nawet łącząc się podczas podróży zespołu do Londynu. Ciekawostki * Jej gitara to Gibson Pre-'08 Les Paul Standard w Heritage Cherry Sunburst. Ona nazywa to Giita, co dosłownie oznacza "gitarę". W 2008 roku Gibson nadał nazwę "Standard" nowemu projektowi Les Paula, podczas gdy stary standard został przemianowany na tradycyjny; Warto zauważyć, że manga zaczęła się w 2007 roku. Używa strun D'Addario EXL145, dziwnie ciężkich strun dla niej i muzyki, którą gra. Oczywiście, będąc Yui, prawdopodobnie nie ma pojęcia, że istnieją różne rozmiary strun, ponieważ nie wiedziała nawet, że muszą zostać zmienione. W mandze jego przełącznik wyboru pickupa jest zawsze ustawiony na "Treble", co oznacza, że używany jest tylko Bridge Pickup, który jest zwykle dobrze dostosowany do gitary prowadzącej. W anime zawsze jest ustawiony na środkową pozycję, która wykorzystuje oba przetworniki, dając pełniejszy dźwięk, dobrze pasujący do niskich rytmów Power Chord, w których Yui ma tendencję do grania. Strona Gibsona dla Les Paul Traditional, ta sama gitara z nowym imieniem. * Jej nazwisko pochodzi od japońskiego artystki electropop i założyciela P-Model Susumu Hirasawy (平 沢 進). * Kanji jej imienia (唯) ma lekturę "tada", które jest słowem oznaczającym "tylko, tylko, po prostu, po prostu"; jak w "Ona jest jedyną, która może to zrobić." * Yui ma zwyczaj nazywania i rozmawiania z nieożywionymi przedmiotami, tak jakby były ludźmi, trend, który stopniowo obejmuje członków swojej bandy i ich instrumenty. Szczególnie lubi jej gitarę, którą nazywa "Giita". Yui później nazywa bas Mio "Elizabeth" (kalambur na japońską wymowę tego imienia i słowa "bass") bez pozwolenia, co denerwuje Mio (na początku). Inspiruje także Azusę do nazwania własnej gitary "Muttan" (która brzmi jak Mustang, nazwa jej gitary). Wreszcie, Yui nadaje nazwę "Bukuro-chan" rękawiczkom, które Ui podarowała jej na Boże Narodzenie. * Yui jest najwyraźniej uczulona na klimatyzację, chociaż nie może znieść zbyt wysokich lub niskich temperatur w ogóle. Yui również łatwo ulega zatarciu, ale jest odporna na uderzenia gorąca. * Yui, która na początku nie jest w stanie napisać właściwego tekstu, to ten, która pisze ostatnią piosenkę Ho-Kago Tea Time, która ma być oficjalnie wykonana, U & I. Piosenka poświęcona jest jej siostrze, Ui, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak cenny jest dla niej Ui; Ui przeziębiła się i zainspirowało Yui do napisania tekstów. Yui napisała także Gohan wa Okazu z pomocą Ui. * Yui nie może się oprzeć uroczym psom. Za każdym razem, gdy ją widzi, trzyma głowę i nazywa ją słodką. Jej ulubioną rasą są mopsy. * Yui nie potrafiła poprawnie śpiewać i grać jednocześnie. Sawa-chan (Yui ją nazywa) uczyła ją. Niestety, Yui traciła głos. * Yui ma drugie co do wielkości ręce poza czasem herbaty Ho-Kago, po Mio. * Light Music Club to pierwszy szkolny klub, do którego Yui dołączyła się w swoim życiu. * Yui ma zwyczaj przytulania ludzi, kiedy ma na to ochotę, często bez zgody drugiej osoby. * Yui można uznać za żeński odpowiednik Johna Lennona z The Beatles. Podobnie jak Lennon, Yui jest muzycznym cudem pomimo tego, że nigdy nie uczyła się czytać nut i dzieli się ekscentrycznie nieortodoksyjną, ale wrażliwą i idealistyczną osobowością swoich późniejszych lat; nie wspominając o tym, że ona, tak jak Lennon, nauczyła się grać na gitarze właściwie od rezydentów leworęcznych jej zespołu, Mio (odpowiedź Ho-kago TeaTime'a dla Paula McCartneya, który również ma wspólne obowiązki wokalne z Lennonem, uczonym idiotą JEGO zespołu.) Yui także otwarcie pokazuje Azusie, odpowiedź K-On! na Yoko Ono, z nieustanną miłością i intymną sympatią. Na szczęście, w przeciwieństwie do Lennona, nie podziela jej otwarcie sarkastycznej, podłej, porywczej i cynicznej osobowości z wcześniejszych lat, ani jego zepsutego i traumatycznego dzieciństwa, a jej miłość do Azusy w rzeczywistości doprowadziła do tego, że siostrzane czasy herbaciane w Ho-kago są bardziej zbliżone niż potarcie go na kawałki gorzkiej nienawiści, tak jak Lennon kochał Ono dla Beatlesów. * Yui może również bazować na Pete Townshend of the Who (podobnie jak Ritsu nosi wiele podobieństw do perkusisty Keitha Moon'a "The Loon", którego podziwia Ritsu). Podobnie jak Townshend, Yui jest bardzo utalentowaną gitarzystką, mimo iż jest niemal całkowicie samoukiem i praktycznie nie ma żadnego formalnego treningu, a nawet wielokrotnie wykonuje "znak wiatraka" Townshenda. Podobnie jest z ich użyciem gitar Gibsona (chociaż Townshend przełączył się na Fenders w kolejnych latach). Kategoria:Główne Bohaterki Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Uczennice Kategoria:Grupa HTT